Beat in Silence
by UmbraAurumDragon
Summary: (Corazon Revival Fic) (Time travel) Law did a favor for Luffy a few months ago, now it is time for Luffy to repay his debt, with a certain watch he found with the One Piece. Set 4 years post time skip. (Will be easier to understand if you have read the first 5 chapters of Candle Heart.) COMPLETE- for now (May add another few chapters later).
1. Chapter 1- A Promise to Keep

**(A/N) Here is the first chapter; yes I know it's short. The whole thing is around 4500 words so far, there are 9 chapters of about 500 - 1500 words each. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, Not Oda.**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 1- A Promise to Keep**

Law looked out over the sea, it glistened with the morning sun, it had been months since Luffy had asked him for a favour, and he decided that now, he wanted to take up Straw Hat-Ya on his promise.

He had recently heard The Pirate King's ship had been spotted around the start of the new world. So Law planned to meet him there.

Initially he hadn't been certain, that Straw Hat- Ya's promise had any meaning behind it, yet, the stupid man had managed the impossible so many times before and now Law wanted him to do the impossible for him. He wanted Corazon back. Law knew with his devil fruit he could heal his wounds, he just needed to go back there, and save him. But like in the case with Luffy, he couldn't change the past, he would need to heal him rather than prevent him from being hurt.

He turned to the white polar bear. "Bepo, tell the crew we're heading back towards the start of the new world."

"But, Captain we just came from that way."

Law gave him a look that said no arguments and the bear rushed off.

He lowered his hat on his head and leaned his back against the side of the submarine, his long sword Kikoku, was leaned up against his shoulder.

There was one problem with his plan, he sighed as he thought to himself.

It meant dealing with the Pirate King again.

* * *

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed!**

 **The next chapter will come up soon. I have already finished this story so don't worry.**

 **Tata!**

 **UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- Mud

**(A/N) Here is the next chapter, this one is slightly longer, and was heaps of fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**

 **To that guest reviewer, thanks for your review I'm glad you liked.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, I wish I was as talented as Oda.**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 2- Mud**

Finding out what island the Straw Hat crew were on exactly had been a pain in the ass. But they eventually found a lead and managed to follow it to an island covered in huge metallic cylinders. The island was flat and there were no trees in sight. They docked at the coast, and Law and a few of his crew got off and walked towards the centre of the island.

"Captain," Shachi began. "What are we doing here?"

"We're finding Straw Hat- Ya." Law stated with a scowl.

"Why?" Jean Bart asked.

"I did something for him, and now I want him to do something for me."

"Oh was that, that thing a few months ago with fire fist. But, don't you hate The Pirate King?" Penguin asked.

"I don't exactly hate him, but if he was on fire and I had water, I'd drink it." Law replied.

His three crew members chuckled and fell into silence. They kept walking to the centre of the island, when they came to an area where the large cylinders began to tilt inwards, as they walked further in the angle between the ground and the huge pillars became smaller and smaller. They eventually came to a clearing.

They were about to walk further into it when Law got a mud pie to the face. The mud dripped down his face and onto his clothes. He began to twitch in anger. Of all the men in the world that could help him, it had to be the most irritating and annoying one of all.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Luffy was laughing so hard it had changed from his normal 'Shishishishi' to a full on outburst. He was on the ground rolling, and law noticed almost his entire crew were laughing to. He also noticed that in the centre of the clearing there was a large mud pool, the two females were relaxing in a corner with Jinbe nearby, the rest of the crew were having a mud war, and it appeared that, that was how he'd gotten be riddled with the wet earth.

He looked over and saw Blackleg-ya and Zoro-Ya fighting, he overheard their argument.

"I'd like to kick you in the teeth Marimo, but that would be an improvement!" Sanji grumbled.

"Eeeeh, well what are you going to do for a face when the baboon wants his butt back?" Zoro-Ya replied.

"The last time I saw a face like yours I fed it a banana."

"Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology."

"Moss head!" Blackleg-ya said as he lifted his foot and kicked mud into the swordsman's eyes.

"Baka!" Zoro- Ya replied. The swordsman retaliated by using the force of his swords to make a wave that crashed into the chef.

He looked over to the other side of the pit; there the racoon dog, the cyborg, the long nosed one and the creepy skeleton seemed to be having a mud sculpture competition. The Pirate King however appeared to just be running around ruining them and throwing mud at everyone. The racoon dog was yelling at The Pirate King for ruining his sculpture.

Of course his crew were having a mud fight; Law didn't see why he didn't expect this or something even stranger. He could've sworn if idiots could fly, this place would be an aviary.

"TRA-GUY!" Luffy yelled running towards him covered in mud. "Nice to see you again." He smiled.

"Hello Straw Hat-Ya." He said with a sigh. Here we go again he thought, rubbing mud off of his face. "Go get cleaned up, I would like to talk to you about the agreement we made."

"Shishishishi, sure."

* * *

 **(A/N) There you are hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you**

 **Tata**

 **UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3- Chat

**(A/N) Here is the next short little chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Oda, Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 3- Chat**

After he and The Pirate King were clean, they went off to have a chat. They walked away from their ships into the cylinder forest. Law sat down and leaned against a cylinder. Luffy found one of the smallest cylinders around and sat cross legged on it.

"Straw Hat- Ya," Law said, getting straight to the point, -He didn't want the Pirate King to get distracted by something. - "I want to take you up on the offer you gave me, now. Take me back in time."

"You want to save someone?" Straw Hat- Ya asked tilting his head to the side."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine." Law sighed. "I told you about him on Dressrosa remember?" The pirate scratched his head, obviously not remembering.

"What's his name again?"

"Donquixote Rosinante, Corazon."

Straw Hat- Ya scratched his head for a second in thought.

"THAT'S MINGO'S NAME!" Straw Hat- Ya said as his jaw dropped. "WAIT A SECOND I REMEMBER! WE WERE ON MOOCY WHEN YOU TOLD ME!"

"Yes Straw Hat- Ya."

"Mingo was a jerk!" He added pouting.

"Corazon isn't, please Luffy," Law winced at having to be saying this. "I helped you save your family, now help me save mine."

"There are other's you want to bring back?"

"Yes, there is, my sister, my parents."

The Pirate King stared into Laws eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ok." He smiled tilting his head to the left.

"Huh?"

"You want to save this guy and you're family. I'll help."

"But I never said I wanted to you to take me to two different times."

"Meh, I don't care."

Law was yet again surprised by the pirate; he wondered how many more times he would surprise him in the future.

"Ehhhh so what's your plan, where and when did this Coro- Guy die?"

"Seventeen years ago, on Minion Island." Law answered. Luffy chuckled

"Then let's go, we'll save him then the rest of your family k? Law smiled and replied

"Ok we will head there together now. Let your crew know." They got up and started to head back to the shore where his ship had been moved alongside the Straw Hats. That had been quicker and easier than he thought it would be, maybe he was beginning to warm up to that idiot, just a little.

* * *

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I added in the rest of Laws family because I thought SURELY Law would want to save them too.**

 **Review replied via PM**

 **Thank you!**

 **TATA**

 **UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4- Departure

**(A/N) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, not Oda**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 4- Departure**

Law didn't think he could take back those thoughts any faster. As they came to the ships, the pirate king jumped onto his back. The gesture was about as welcome as a hole in a lifeboat. Law slanted his eyes and looked back at The Pirate King, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Giddy up!" He said his smile widening even more.

"Get off." He said in a dangerous flat tone. Apparently though Luffy didn't seem to pick up on the threat behind Law's words, and just started laughing. Geez thought Law, this man was not only twenty three years old, he was also infamous for being the strongest man alive, and yet he was acting like a child. Law was beginning to think he had just annoyed everyone to death.

Law kept walking, until he got to his ship.  
"See you there Straw Hat." He farewelled with a wave, after he managed to shrug Luffy off.

"Wait! Tra-guy! I thought we were going together?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Being around you is like having a cancer of the soul."

Luffy tilted his head, obviously not understanding. Law sighed and walked off.

"By Straw Hat- Ya." Luffy finally seemed to accept it and waved back.

"Shishishishi, See ya!"

* * *

 **(A/N) So I made a woopsy last chapter. Thank you guest 2 for pointing it out. I promise I did research, just apparently not enough. Anyway, it's fixed now.**

 **Thank you to my other guest reviewer as well.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying.**

 **Thank you also to those who follow and favourite please continue!**

 **TATA!**

 **UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5- Final Words

**(A/N) NEXT CHAPTER! I think you'll like this one! It's a bit longer.**

 **Thanks for the Follows, Favourites and Reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, Not Oda.**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 5- Final Words**

It turned out that Laws submarine just followed the Straw Hat ship, from under the water. At least Law was safe from Luffy here. They had been traveling for many weeks to get to the north blue and were finally getting close to their destination. Although they had plenty of trouble along the way. This included sea kings, rival pirates and just Luffy getting side tracked in general. And yet through all that, they somehow finally managed to get here.

The Straw Hat ship docked at the cold looking island. Law shivered as he walked upstairs onto the deck after his ship rose to the surface. Law had avoided this place; it brought back too many memories. As he went ashore he put on a thick coat to keep himself warm. His own crew and The Straw Hats followed suit. He walked up to Straw Hat- Ya.

"Come Straw Hat- Ya. Let's go." He said, walking towards the centre of the island.

"Be careful Luffy." The one called Nami-Ya, called after him as he followed Law. Luffy stopped, turned, smiled and waved before following Law again.

He was alone with the idiot again; he wondered how long he could last.

Surprisingly though Luffy was relatively quiet. He walked behind Law whilst looking around at the island. He made the occasional comment, but nothing excessively stupid.

They started heading uphill, towards what appeared to be an abandoned village. The structures were all made of stone and were grey and gloomy. They came to a clearing that was all too familiar to Law, and stopped. Law went behind the closest building.

"Ok Straw Hat-Ya, we're here." Luffy pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket. It was an invaluable object. Law was insanely curious at what other treasures the Straw Hats had found with the One Piece. If the watch was any sort of example, the treasures would've been priceless.

"Make sure you hold onto me Tra-Guy, otherwise you'll get left behind." Luffy said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Alright." Replied Law, getting a strong grip on Straw Hat-Ya's shoulder. Luffy wound one of the little dials backwards. The world around Law began to spin he felt a surge of energy in the form of a gust of wind blowing around them, he began to feel dizzy and nauseous and thought he might pass out, when it finally stopped.

Law opened his eyes, it was now snowing around him, he looked around and noticed the sky was dark when before it had been light. Straw Hat-Ya had done it.

Then they heard the sound of a conversation from around the corner; they peaked around, careful not to be seen or heard.

There was Dolflamingo and Corazon facing each other, both with guns aimed at one another. Corazon spoke.

"He is not the same Law… who lost track of himself and came to visit a crazy pirate that day."

Law's jaw dropped, he remembered this, Corazon…..

"There is nothing he can gain from you since you're like a child of destruction!"

He knew what would happen soon.

"Leave him alone now! He is free!"

Bang! Dolflamingo shot him and stopped to stare at his younger brother.

Law almost ran out, he wanted nothing more than to kill Dolflamingo, here and now, but he had to be patient.

Bang Bang Bang! He shot him thrice more before pausing again.

Bang Bang Bang! He finally stopped after three more shots.

Corazon fell to the ground, he had seven shot wounds all aimed at his chest, plus the ones from earlier, Law winced, that would be difficult to heal, but he could do it, he had to, this was his only chance.

The Donquixote Family walked away, one of whom was carrying young Law in one of the crates. He had to wait till they were gone. He had to wait till Corazon fell unconscious and the spell he placed on his young self to break, otherwise the past would be different. Each second he waited though was agonizing, he remembered this so clearly yet seeing it again reopened a hole in Law's chest.

"Luffy, I need you to keep watch while I heal him ok? Don't let anyone come near."

"Got it." Luffy replied, he was frowning, probably remembering his own fight with Dolflamingo.

Corazon was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. The snow around him was stained red with blood. Law watched him intently waiting for the signal to go. They waited there for a while until.

BOOM! The sound of cannon fire wrung out across the whole island; it signalled the time young Law's sound had returned. Law rushed over to Corazon's side.

"Room!"

"He went to work immediately, doing surgery from the inside of Corazon's body. He still might not live, but Law wouldn't accept that possibility. Luffy stood by, watching the battle ensuing on the coast where seventeen years in the future, both their ships would be docked. Law could feel his Haki, searching around for any threats. For once he seemed to know the importance of the situation.

Law had never operated so quickly or skilfully in his life, he quickly opened up Corazon's shirt and stopped the blood with gauze. He checked his airways weren't blocked, his breathing and his pulse, the last two were very low.

"Luffy." He called. "If there is no danger, I need your help."

"What do you need?" The pirate asked as he walked over.

"I need you to pump this bag to help him breathe. But first we need to treat him for shock can you find a blanket in one of the houses?"

"Yosh!" Luffy ran off and quickly returned with blankets. They covered all the undamaged areas of Corazon's body.

"Ok Straw Hat-Ya pump this about every second with one hand and try apply pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding with the other." Luffy did as he was told, stretching his arm out, so he could pressurize as many wounds as possible.

Law then removed the bullets that hadn't exited out his back, using a scalpel in some cases and his devil fruit ability in others. He started to stitch up the wounds from the inside working his way outwards through the tissue layers, ensuring Corazon didn't get a collapsed lung. Luckily Corazon's spine didn't appear to be damaged and the bullets hadn't hit any major arteries.

He took out a satchel of blood from a bag he had brought with him and gave Corazon a blood transfusion; he needed to keep his fluids up.

"Straw Hat-Ya we need to get him back to the Submarine so I can do a full diagnostic." Luffy nodded taking out his pocket watch. He grabbed Corazon with one arm and Law grabbed the same shoulder. With Luffy's other hand he moved the dial forward.

The world span again and they found themselves in the same spot on a much warmer day, with a bright sky.

"Straw Hat- Ya, go get my crew to bring a stretcher." Luffy ran off and did as he was told.

He returned shortly, with Penguin, Jean Bart and Shachi. They were carrying a stretcher between them. Law used his room to place Corazon on the stretcher gently. They took him down to the ship, and into the emergency surgery room.

* * *

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed, just letting you know, I am not a doctor I have no Idea how to treat Bullet wounds, and I have no idea to what extent Corazon's injuries were. I explained it the best I could, I hope its ok.**

 **Next chapter will be out tomorrow ish… I hope it's an intense chapter! Maybe I'll surprise you a bit, or you'll just hate me…. (You'll see why)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Keen Yeah: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you!**

 **TATA**

 **UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6- Disaster

**(A/N) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope don't own OP.**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 6- Disaster**

Corazon had been asleep for three days, in that time Law had not left his side, not even to sleep or eat. His wounds were beginning to heal, but there was still always a chance he could die.

Law was sitting at his desk at the corner of the room, he was writing a medical report for Corazon. Including all the damage that had been done and the medications he would need to recover. He was so focused on his work he didn't notice Corazon's breathing was becoming laboured; his face becoming paler and his heart beat slightly decreasing.

The surgery had gone as well as it could of, Law normally enjoyed doing intensive surgeries, he relished being able to see the difference in each person's organs, and how they worked. But Corazon was different. Although he had been calm and steady on the field, in the ward, he lost his composure. The nurses had to take over in some sections; and Corazon was suffering for it.

Corazon's recovery would be long and slow, and Law did not believe he would ever be exactly the same. The damage had been worse than he originally believed, but at least for now Corazon's condition was stable.

Law stood up and went to check and clean some of his medical instruments. One of the nurses had forgotten about them and they were all disgustingly filthy. He got to about halfway through cleaning his third blade, when Corazon's heart monitor began to beep, his heart rate was lowering too much too fast. Law went over to him, giving him different medicines to return it to normal

The monitor stopped beeping, and instead went into a low flat tone.

Corazon's heart had stopped.

Law started to resuscitate him pushing down on his ribs to try get his heart to start again.

Ten seconds…

He needed to start his heart soon, or it would cause brain damage or worse.

"NURSES!" He shouted desperately.

Thirty seconds…..

Some nurses from his crew were now in the room helping.

Sixty seconds…..

Corazon was turning even paler, he had stopped breathing.

Ninety seconds….

Law began to panic, he would lose him again. He went to pick up a scalpel he would need to open up his chest again.

One hundred seconds…

When he reached for the scalpel all the instruments fell to the floor. He had also managed to cut himself through his gloves, he would need to stop the bleeding and re-sterilize his hands.

One hundred and ten seconds….

He couldn't lose him again; he thought as he scrubbed his hands, he couldn't do a full scrub that would take too long.

One hundred and thirty seconds…

He returned to the table. "Nurses! Get me another sterilised instrument pack!"

"Captain," One nurse began. "There are none sterilised."

"What do you mean!?"

"They are all in the sink, someone forgot to wash them!"

"Fine! Room!" He yelled trying to do emergency surgery using his devil fruit. But it was meant to be used with proper surgical procedures; on its own it didn't do much.

One hundred and fifty seconds….

It seemed Laws heart was beating to make up for the fact his mentor's wasn't. He kept returning to Corazon's heart trying to force it to beat until it would on its own. It wasn't responding.

Two hundred seconds….

Some nurses were placing ice around Corazon's head to make sure his brain cells wouldn't die. It would only delay the inevitable for so long though. A few others came with brand new scalpels and forceps.

Two hundred and fifty seconds….

Other nurses were beginning to shake their heads and give up.

Three hundred seconds….

NO! Law screamed internally this couldn't happen. It wasn't real. He chucked one of the scalpels at the wall, it was useless!

Four hundred seconds….

He tried one last time, one final desperate attempt to bring him back, dropping the instruments and pushing frantically down onto Corazon's chest. Please. Corazon. He begged.

Five hundred seconds….

The heart monitor stopped.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

 **(A/N) Sorry not sorry. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I really hope it had you on the edge of your seat.**

 **What will happen?**

 **You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Guest Reviewer (Wow): Hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed, I tried hard to make it humorous.**

 **Well I haven't written in the bit with his family yet. I think I'll stop writing this for a little while and come back to it when I finish Candle Heart. But what I have written for this could be considered an ending, it doesn't just stop half way through, I'll keep going if people request it though.**

 **Yes I love how simple Luffy is :3 . 'His new bird' Hahahaha that's great.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

 **P.S. Yep I reckon you were right about the cliff hanger.**

 **Other reviews replied via Pm as always.**

 **TATA!  
UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7- Relief

**(A/N) Greetings all, here is the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the SUPER slow update, I've just been SUPER busy, which is why Candle Heart isn't updated yet either. But I'm around halfway through, and I'm hoping you'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Nopedy nope, don't own anything to do with One Piece or Oda**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 7- Relief**

The monitor held its silence for an excruciating second.

It returned to its normal rhythm.

The beeping was loud and even the P, QRS, T rhythm had no errors. Diastole and Systole, working together to pump blood around Corazon's body, he was stable.

Law let out the breath he had been holding, and his shoulders instantly relaxed, everything would be alright, he hoped. The nurses all relaxed too, returning to whatever they were doing before the incident.

Law would need to do more diagnostics to see what happened.

Law looked over at Corazon, he was covered in bandages, his skin was paler then it used to be, but he looked the same as law remembered. The dark tattoo under his eye, the red outline around his lips, the black feather cloak, the weird hat, all the same to Law. He stood watching him for a while, seeing his chest rise and fall, memories arose to the front of Law's mind. From their first meeting where he chucked him out a window, to one of the last where he had stuffed the devil fruit in his mouth.

Law jumped when Luffy ran in interrupting his peace.

"Tra- Guy! What happened? Is everything ok? You were being really noisy?"

"It's fine Straw Hat- Ya."

"Shishishishi ok, time for lunch then." He said grabbing Law and pulling him out the door.

"Straw Hat- Ya! Let me go I have work to do!"

"Let the nurses handle it! It's time for MEAT! Meat! Meat Meat Meat!"

Law sighed being dragged along, will he ever be free of him?

When they reached the deck where the rest of the two crews were eating, they looked at him with apprehension.

Bepo twiddled his oversized fuzzy thumbs. "Captain, is the feather man ok?"

"He's fine." Law replied.

The rest of the crew sighed in relief. "When will he wake up?" asked Nami-ya.

"I don't know."

"Is he strong?" Luffy asked with wide eyes. "When do we get to meet him? Is he cool? Is he like Mingo?" Law scowled, the sooner they could get away the better.

"You will see soon, Straw Hat- ya, but for now be quiet." Law rubbed his temples, he needed rest, and his headache wasn't helping, he could take pain medication, but he doubted that would shut up a certain someone.

"Eat this and go to bed." Black Leg- ya demanded of Law. He would have argued but he was so physically and emotionally exhausted he took the meal and went to his room.

"I'll keep an eye on Corazon." Said the little racoon dog.

"Thanks." Law replied, closing the cabin door.

He sat down on the bed in his cabin, he was about to start eating, but his pillow called to him more strongly than his food was.

He shut his eyes and slept, maybe tomorrow, Corazon would wake.

* * *

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I have the next chapter written, BUT I don't think its good enough, so I'm rewriting it, it may take a while.**

 **Candle Heart should be updated within the next three days.**

 **Guest Reviews (Others replied via PM)**

 **Guest: Corazon YES! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow: MWHAHAHAHA, Hope this chapter made it better, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, it's one of my favourites, and this was kinda just a joining chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Sorry for the last chapter, I was kinda experimenting with a bit of suspense writing.**

 **Anyway thank you all!**

 **TATA!**

 **UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8- Tears

**(A/N) Here is the second last chapter I have written so far, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, Not Oda.**

 **P.S. Go watch these before you read this!**

one-piece-amv-trafalgar-law-my-demons/

watch?v=P_Kv90icclM

watch?v=x461HUz4rn4

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 8- Tears**

Law was looking at Corazon's X- rays and the rest of his medical data, he still had a few broken ribs and other injuries but they would heal. He hadn't had any issues since his heart stopped; Law hoped there wouldn't be any more.

The room was quiet and relaxing, it calmed the raging storm of worry in his head, it was also nice to finally be away from Straw Hat- ya. He leaned back, interlacing his fingers behind his head. He let out a sigh; this whole stressful event would take years off his life, he hoped it would be worth it.

It was then that he heard a groan from the bed.

He rushed over to his patient's side. Corazon was finally awake.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked in a slur. "Where is Law? Did he get away?" He asked suddenly more awake.

Law gulped, even in this condition Corazon was thinking of him. But he wouldn't recognize an adult Law. He was thirteen when Corazon died, and now he was four years older than him.

Corazon looked at him, he looked confused and tired.

Law smiled down at him, mimicking the smile Corazon had given him all those years ago.

"Cora-san, I love you too."

Law lowered his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides.

He had wanted to say that for so long.

He unconsciously started shaking, he felt something wet drip down his face and onto the man on the bed, he was crying.

Corazon's eyes widened he looked Law up and down studying his features, his jaw dropped.

"Law….." Tears began to fill his eyes too. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Law pulling him into a tight embrace. Though surprised, for once, Law didn't mind the physical contact and complied, holding him tightly back, careful not to damage him more.

Law was sobbing now, he was having trouble breathing, it felt like there was something stuck in his throat. He clenched his hands, his tears soaked through the fabric of Corazon's shirt, as Corazon's tears were soaking through his.

"I'm glad you are finally free Law." Corazon blubbered between loud sobs.

"You were the one who freed me."

Corazon smiled weakly.

"Thank you, for everything." Law whispered into Corazon's all too familiar black feather cloak, its scent of cigarettes still lingered. Corazon pulled him close and took off his hat and placed it on the bed next to him with his own; he then ruffled his hair playfully.

"You have changed quite a bit." He smiled and laughed, holding Law tightly like he used to. Law smiled back at him.

"That may take a bit of explaining."

"Hahahaha, we have time Law, if you still want to talk to me, after I lied."

"You truly are an idiot." Law chuckled.

"I thought I was causing you so much pain." Corazon said eyes suddenly downcast.

"You cared for me when no one else would, now let me care for you." Law said firmly but gently. He stood up and softly pushed Corazon back down into a resting position.

Corazon smiled again

"I'll get you some food." Law said turning around to leave.

Corazon quickly grabbed his arm; he pulled him into one more tight embrace.

Law huffed, but it turned into a smirk. Corazon hadn't changed.

The heart monitor beeped in a slow rhythm, it was the most relaxing sound Law had ever heard, it reminded him, Corazon was here, Corazon was alive.

* * *

 **(A/N) Thank you to all the reviewers' followers and favourites.**

 **TATA All!  
UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9- Farewell

**(A/N) Here is the last chapter.  
Remember I do have a few more ideas to add to it. But this is all I have written for now.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's very short though.**

 **Thank you to all favouriters, followers and reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to One Piece belong to Oda.**

* * *

 **Beat in Silence**

 **Chapter 9- Farewell**

"So you're going?" Straw Hat- Ya asked.

"Yes." Law replied.

"Don't you want to rescue the rest of your family?"

"I will, but not yet, I have a few things I need to do first."

"Shishishishi, well it was nice to see ya, and Feather-Guy was awesome!"

Corazon laughed, Law was getting annoyed at how well he and The Pirate King were getting along.

In the past couple of days, he had caught up Corazon on everything that happened since he had died, and had revealed how they had saved him. Corazon had been shocked but grateful.

Law had never been happier.

"See you later Straw Hat." Law said flatly, walking towards his submarine.

"SEE YA!" Luffy yelled with a huge smile and a wave.

Law stopped and paused for a second, he let out a sigh.

"Straw Hat-ya," he said looking back with a smirk. "Thanks."

"Shishishishi, anytime!"

Corazon and Law walked up side by side up onto the deck of the Polar Tang; they were about half way up when Corazon tripped over nothing.

"Klutz." Law teased with a smirk.

"It's all an act remember." Corazon laughed

Law wasn't sure what Corazon would do now, he wanted him to stay and become a heart pirate.

Even if he didn't, at least now, Law had a reason to smile again.

* * *

 **(A/N) That's all there is!**

 **Thanks to my followers: Airin1412, BlueFlamedTeddyBear, BrassBirdcage, Dreamyyyyyy, Ebil Stasia, Kazukimi, Krystal 'Demon' Sanate, Lord Knightsky, Miray666, Naturesshadows, RougeSpirit, Sfrostwolf, Shiun'in Ventus, Skity, Superbi Squalo, , sexyshewolf and wolfmaker.**

 **As well as my Favouriters (Plus a few followers) CEED, Shiruu, Superbi Squalo, Uzumaki Dendi, bookishangel, iloveanimeandmanga2000, northwind132, willowangle and xxlawaceboluxx**

 **And my reviewers! RougeSpirit, wolfmaker, StarliteOracle, WOW!, Guest, keenyeah, Guest, Guest and northwind132. You guys know who you are thank you for giving me the motivation to keep going.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Also to whoever added this story to a community THANK YOU! That's awesome! Check out my other story it's also time travel!**

 **TATA!**

 **UmbraAurumDragon OUT!**


End file.
